


Unwind

by paperclipbitch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen, Gen Work, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she has to go undercover for a length of time, Bobbi picks a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> **Game of Cards** on LJ had a challenge involving writing about what characters do in their downtime, so I wrote this little thing about Bobbi. The Lance/Bobbi snuck in because, you know, OTP and stuff. *footshuffle*

Every time she has to go undercover for a length of time, Bobbi picks a new hobby; it’s easier to fake being someone else if you can talk about their passions, and anyway, it gives her something to do with evenings when she’s cut loose and there’s no one to talk to until her handler wants to check in.

She likes some of them more than others, has practiced some of them more than others, but sometimes she’s got a persona where kicking the shit out of punchbag in a gym isn’t in keeping with everything else, and then she can return to her probably-watched apartment and tangle herself up in yarn and a pair of knitting needles she’s not actually going to use as offensive weapons. It keeps her busy, keeps her focused on building her character, and sometimes she gets something applicable she can take away with her when she’s back to being Bobbi Morse. The first time she made a soufflé that didn’t collapse until it melted perfectly in the mouth Mack stared at her like she’d grown an extra head; Coulson wouldn’t talk to her for a week when she returned from three months of pretending to be a dancer in a club in Antigua with a golden tan and the ability to kick his ass at chess. And May pretends she never wears the sweater Bobbi knitted her for SHIELD Secret Santa that time – worse than all other forms of Secret Santa; never try and keep gifts secret from spies, intelligence gatherers, scientists, hackers and analysts – but she really _does_.

When she’s being herself, now she doesn’t have a husband to fill her evenings with… well, bitching and fucking, if she’s honest, then Bobbi prefers to settle down with a beer and a game that involves a lot of shooting things, yelling into a headset at people across the world who live normal lives and have no idea who she is, who she was, what she’s done; they just know she’s got a good aim with a grenade and can swear in the native language of any player. Sometimes she likes yoga, sprawled out on her living room floor in comfy pants and an old t-shirt Lance forgot the fifth time he left. Before the world went to shit, she used to like cocktails with Sharon and Maria and whoever else she could scrounge up, prepared to work out through the hangover tomorrow morning. She could drink alone, now Maria’s buried as deep as she can get and Sharon’s moved to the FBI, but there’s some hobbies she’s trying _not_ to pick up after all.

Nowadays, she fills in the rest of Simmons’ abandoned Sudoku puzzles in ballpoint pen, and could still pick out the chords to _Yellow Submarine_ if handed a guitar, and just laughs when Lance reminds her about the time she tried to take up sketching; a joint undercover job involving three rainy months with no TV and Lance trying to give up smoking with increasingly bad grace.

“You did like being my nude model, though,” she points out.

“Even your shittiest ideas usually have silver linings,” he replies, very nearly sweet.

He didn’t say that when she taught herself to count cards and fleeced him out of a decent amount of money, family heirlooms, promises he didn’t want to keep and sexual favours he didn’t want to do ( _again_ , anyway), but, hey, Bobbi doesn’t choose the hobbies she practices while undercover for the sole purpose of trolling her ex-husband.

If that’s an added bonus, though, she’s not exactly complaining about it.


End file.
